


The Hour Or So It Took Steve To Decide That Danny Williams Was His Ideal Partner

by inkedlove



Series: First Impressions [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny is fiery, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Steve is intrigued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedlove/pseuds/inkedlove
Summary: Steve was right about comandeering Danny's career and forcing him to be his partner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just some word vomit from Steve's point of view, looking at what went through his head in his deciding to make Danny his partner. 
> 
> It is my first fic published on here, so kindness would be appreciated. Thanks for reading :)
> 
> [Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the boys particularly. Unfortunately.]

For the most part, Steve McGarrett, Navy SEAL, was fearless. Very few things scared him, if there were any at all. He also made an effort not to befriend, let alone forcibly hire, people who pointed guns in his face. Those two things weren’t exactly related, but the minor scare this morning involving Detective Danny Williams had brought something to the forefront of his mind; if Steve wanted to solve the murder of his father, he needed help from both Governor Jameson and someone like Williams. 

 

It wasn't as though Williams was ideal - no, Steve knew that was a lie. After checking Danny’s files, he’d realised that he’d stumbled upon the perfect cop to figuratively tie himself to. The Detective had an impressive arrest and success rate, a long stint working in homicide, very little work trouble (other than being dubbed the resident misfit of HPD, mahilini and haole of the group), and seemed dedicated to his job. 

 

Steve had dug deeper than necessary, learning of Williams’ remarried ex-wife and young daughter, shitty place of residence and places of study including majors and minors. Sure, it was maybe excessive, but Steve needed someone reliable and strong to help him. He could live with hatred and lack of personal honesty - Steve was not inclined to trust anyone, and commitment was far beyond reality for him. 

 

Qualification wise, Steve acknowledged that Detective Williams was the perfect person to have beside him for this investigation. However, their apparent personality clash, obvious from the whole weapon pointing and arguing fiasco, could be an issue. Steve was not one to back down from a challenge, credit to Naval Academy and BUD/s Training, so he doubted from the start he’d talk himself out of commandeering Williams’ career. 

 

Steve was prepared for this situation - showing up at a police officer’s home (if you could call it that) without permission was sort of risky, so the SEAL had his gun holstered for intimidation factor, and his senses aware, ready to ward off whatever this snarky little cop managed to throw at him. 

 

He was pleasantly surprised, however, when the short, blonde man opened the door with little more than an unimpressed look. 

 

The fact that the whole ‘forcing a grown man to work for and with a man who pointed a gun at him earlier that day,’ thing went down without a hitch surprised Steve. He knew there should've been a catch, which means he should've expected, at least to some degree, the cop’s mean right hook after, yet again, flying blind into a gun-inclusive situation. 

 

Williams was someone Steve could not comprehend; one minute he was (somewhat) agreeingly helping Steve’s little personal mission, the next second he was insulting Steve’s vendetta and knocking him around with his fists. Then there was the whole car-argument thing, with Danny forcing Steve to apologise, then, for the time being, refusing to accept said apology. 

 

The SEAL was baffled, which in itself was unusual. Sure, training to be a professional killer (among other things) had given the man the intimidation factor and the means to capitalise on said factor, but he was more than a mindless murderer. Steve fought with his mind more often than not, and honestly, killing was his last resort. Steve had excelled in school and enjoyed learning, was a smart guy, which was why the opportunity to travel and learn as well as stay healthy had appealed to him. He was smart, and he had a good heart, even if he didn’t often show it. He’d sooner lay down his life than willingly and knowingly injure or kill innocent, bystanding civilians, and he got the same impression from the fiery, gutsy haole.

 

Of course, Steve didn’t know Danny very well at all. Granted, Steve wasn’t all that good at gauging people either, wasn’t that good with people in general, so he could be wrong. Williams didn’t seem to be that hard-a nut to crack, though, so Steve felt okay with being around him and trusting him on a professional level. He was sure, in time, that he’d come to either love or hate the man. He didn’t seem like someone to fake or force relationships, and Steve figured he wasn't one to do anything half-way. 

 

Steve was scared to hire Danny, as much as he knew his background and everything about him. Steve was forcing himself to trust a stranger, something he could hardly believe himself. Steve was scared - he had just forcefully hired a man who had a gun aimed at him not six hours earlier. The SEAL knew his fear was completely warranted, but dismissed it in hopes it would dissipate. 

 

It did. 

 

It was almost uncanny how correct Steve was about Danny. Originally, Steve had concluded he would love or hate the Detective, never once considered the ultimate mixture of both. Aside from the lapse in correctness there, almost all of Steve's other predictions were correct. Danny was a family man, something he would soon learn, with a saddening lack of family at least on the islands. He was also a patchy, angry piece of work, protective and brash, stubborn as all hell, but all for the right reasons. 

 

Steve had picked correctly. Sure, the partners had their arguments, their disagreements (and Danny missed driving his car, which made Steve smirk and puff with misplaced pride), but between the pair, Kono, Chin, Lou, Kamekona, Sang Min and their other CIs and associates, and whatever other misfits seemed to stop by their little ohana, they were a solid group held together by two common denominators - love and hate. 

 

And okay, maybe Steve was biased because that was where it all started with Danny. Maybe he was a little obsessed with the whole “meet and nearly kill each other but then slowly make it right” scenario, but he had his ohana; his bunch of radical misfits of which he was the father, and Danny the mother; not just figuratively, but literally in the sense that parents try to hide their sex lives from their kids, even though eventually the kids all figure it out. 

 

That’s exactly what happened, too, which Steve guesses he should've known was inevitable when he and Danny decided to make out in the bullpen during work hours… but anyway. 

 

It was totally worth it.


End file.
